We hypothesize that current measurements of red blood cell folates are inaccurate and therefore underestimate the true incidence of folate deficiency. We seek to establish a normal range for total red blood cell folates using a new gas chromatography/mass spectrometry method and to establish the prevalence of subclinical folate deficiency in a cohort of apparently normal population.